Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *20 January - Meglos DVD released in Australia *17 January: ROTD set release date prosponed *15 January - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *12 January - Revisitations 3 DVD Announced *11 January - Demon Quest: The Complete Series Released *11 January - Meglos DVD released in US *11 January - The Dominators DVD released in US *10 January - Meglos DVD Released *7 January - Jago & Litefoot: Series Two Released *6 January - Doctor Who: The Jade Pyramid CD released. *6 January - The Ark DVD Released *6 January - The BBC Radio Episodes boxset announced. *30 December - DWM Special #27 Released *21 December - Doctor Who: The Jade Pyramid CD Announced *20 December - Pandorica Figure Wave Released *16 December - Resurrection of the Daleks Set announced* *16 December - Cover released for DWM Special #27 *16 December - DWM #429 Released *14 December - The War Games CD Announced *13 December - Pandorica Figure Wave Announced *10 December - Cover released for DWM #429 *6 December - Cover released for Meglos *25 November - Cover released for The Mutants *20 October - Day of the Daleks DVD Announced *20 October - The Ark DVD Announced *21 September - Sixth Doctor ans Stelth Cyberman announced *27 August - Revenge of the Cyberman Set Announced *25 August - Plans for the TV Movie to be released on DVD in the US and Australia confirmed DVD of the month The Creature from the Pit Making a forced materialisation on Chloris, the Doctor, Romana and K9 become embroiled in the political machinations of its ruler, the Lady Adrasta. The lush vegetation of the planet's surface hides a ragtag group of bandits, a giant eggshell, man-eating Wolfweeds and, within the depths of an old mining pit, something very large has a terrible secret which threatens the destruction of Chloris itself... find out more! Book of the month Christmas on a Rational Planet December, 1799. Europe is recovering from the Age or Reason, the Vatican is learning to live with Napoleon, and America is celebrating a new era of independence. But in New York State, something is spreading its own brand of madness through the streets. Secret societies are crawling from the woodwork, and there's a Satanic conspiracy around every corner. Roz Forrester is stranded in a town where festive cheer and random violence go hand-in-hand. Chris Cwej is trapped on board the TARDIS with someone who's been trained to kill him. And when Reason itself breaks down, even the Doctor can't be sure who or what he's fighting for. Christmas is coming to town, and the end of civilization is following close behind... find out more! CD of the month The Bride of Peladon A mysterious voice, a missing girl and a murdered queen. The Royal House of Peladon is once more plunged into intrigue, terror and death. The Doctor, Peri and Erimem must find their way through a treacherous labyrinth of lies if they are to distinguish friend from foe before it is too late. For deep beneath the Citadel of Peladon, something infinitely ancient and immeasurably powerful is stirring... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__